Quest For Immortality
by TheAkumaOrder
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a genius highschool student who is obsessed with attaining immortality. After searching for a method his entire life, he is still no closer than he was at the start. But when "they" start appearing out of nowhere, the blond gets a new ray of hopes to take a step closer towards immortality. But will he succeed? And if he does, will he wan't it anymore?
1. Naruto Uzumaki: Insane Genius

_**We Don't Own Naruto or High School of the Dead!**_

 _ **Enjoy The Chapter!**_

 _ **TheAkumaOrder**_ _ **-**_ _Hello everyone, This is our first fanfic on this account. By our I mean.. This isn't a normal account. Lol. This is a collab account and a collab story so we are 3 friends who are working together to make something pretty good and enjoyable. And I really don't know what more to say except... Hopefully you will all enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Saga #01 - The Beginning**_

* * *

 _ **Quest For Immortality**_

 _ **Chapter #01 - Naruto Uzumaki: Insane Genius**_

 _"Immortality! Immortality! Immortality! Immortality! Immortality! I want it!"_

Takashi Komuro, a High School student of average height with spiky black hair and brown eyes was looking at the man currently trying to destroy the metal fence and enter their High School _"Who the hell is that?"_ He thought and continued to observe when some teachers came out and confronted the deranged man.

A female teacher with red hair known as Hayashi-sensei approached while yelling "Who the hell do you think you are!? Stop making those sounds and don't disturb the school. Students are being distracted because of you." Even after Hayashi told the man to stop, he didn't. One of the male teachers named Tejima who was a large brunette man, couldn't help but be pissed off as he looked at that man ruining their school. Tejima rolled his sleeves up as he walked near the fence and passed his hand through a big enough space, grabbed the assailent by the shirt, and pulled with enough force to make him hit the fence face first drawing blood.

"Tejima-sensei, please don't be violent. This is a school and that's not what we teach our student." Hayashi the scarlet-haired teacher scolded with an angered look causing Tejima to look at her and scratch his head sheepishly before replying "Gomen gomen. But this guy just wouldn't und-..." Before the male teacher could complete his verbal self-defense, the crazy man had bit his arm causing him to scream in pain and fall on the ground.

"Te...Tejima?" Another male teacher said as he looked at his friend with panic in both his eyes and voice.

"Tejima-sensei's de-dead?" The scarlet-haired teacher was the most shocked out of the observing teachers since she had been dating the man privately. Tears started coming out of her eyes and she fell onto the ground with a sad look on her face. All hope for Tejima was gone until the present male teacher noticed Tejima's hand moving slightly.

"It-it seems like he's ali-alive." One of the teachers said. Hayashi was again shocked and asked the bleeding teacher; "Are you- Are you okay?" The man replied by openening his darkened eyes making his future-wife grin with relief. Her smile soon faded when Tejima quickly grabbed her by the breasts, pushed her to the ground and without losing a second, bit her on the neck causing blood to spurt out. It spewed onto the metal gate as well as some of the observing faculty.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" The female teacher helplessly scream in agony and pain as Tejima continued to bite her. One of the male teacher took the initiative and kicked Tejima to a side before running to Hayashi's aid.

"Are you okay Hayashi-sensei?" The male teacher inquired but before he could get his answer, he too was bit but this time by the female teacher. Screamed in pain and agony, he tried to push her off but to no success. She was now on top of the much larger man, continuing her 'meal'. While all of this was happening, Takashi Komura had been watching from the school roof. His face was morphed into a mixture of fear, shock, and disgust. This brunette protagonist-looking-guy didn't waste a second as he began running towards his class at maximum speed.

 _"What the hell is happening out there? I know for sure Tejima-sensei died when he was bitte but... afterwards... It's like he came back to life or something. He's dead and alive? That's not possible. Right? But the same thing happened with Hayashi-sensei. I need to warn Rei and the others about this!"_

* * *

 _ **In The High School Library :**_

* * *

"I want it! I want it! I want it! I want to become immortal! I don't wanna die! I won't die! Hahahahahhahaha! There must be a way to become immortal! And if their is a way, I'll find it! Believe it!" Naruto Uzumaki was a blond-haired, highschool student with a slim yet muscular body, icey-blue yet cold pair of eyes and strangely, three cat-like whisker marks on each cheek. The blond was known as the _**"**_ _ **Insane Genius"**_ in school because he would never attend a single class yet he'd get perfect scores on every exam he took. The boy was a genius no doubt and that is where the " _ **genius"**_ from his epithet comes from. There was one _unique_ thing about him that earned him the first half of his title.

The blonde was obsessed with attaining immortality. Naruto Uzumaki had wished for only one thing since the beginning and that was immortality. He would always go into the library and read all the books containing ancient history on the premise. He'd read books again and again in an attempt to see if someone in the past had been able to succeed in the quest he now held. Though he had much mental capacity and strength, he lacked physical power. He lacked it though he was the only who thought he lacked power. Because the blond could literally make cracks appear in walls by just punching them. But to him, cracks in walls weren't enough. Another, unknown reason for the " _ **Insane**_ " part of his title.

Naruto was still the most popular student in his High School. That was undeniable and many girls were his fans or secretly vyed for his attention. Even with his obsession with the possibly-unattainable goal for blond was still very good looking with the words; hot, gorgous, hunky, and handsome being thrown around. And his whiskers kinda made him look more cuteor so most of the girls in the highschool said. While he was a genius and an obsessed dreamer, he was also very down to earth. The blond had a really good personality, He was kind to almost everyone and didn't mumble about immortality in front of those he thought would be frightened by it. However, there was one more side to his personality and that was the blond's cold nature.

Currently Naruto was studying... obviously about the thing he was obsessed with, Immortality. The blond's eyes were locked onto the laptop in his lap as he read through blogs and sites like wikipedia at lightning speeds... it was all about immortality.

 _"I know it. I just know it... I can do it, Immortality is achievable and I will achieve it no matter what."_ The blond thought with a serious expression while reading blog after report after claim. The way he was opening new tabs was just... insane, Two girls were sitting behind him and couldn't help but look at the infamous student every other second.

* * *

 _ **With Takashi :**_

* * *

 _"That's it! Finally!"_ The blackette sighed in relief as he finally reached the classroom he wanted to get to. Takashi quickly opened the door and entered without hesitation for what he was going to say. The teacher currently teaching the students sighed with a pissed-off look and yelled "WHERE WERE YOU?! FIRST YOU SKIP MY CLASS AND NOW YOU INTERRUPT THESE GOOD STUDENT'S STUDIES!?" Takashi didn't even listen to what the teacher said and walked past everyone before stopping front of the girl he loved, Rei Miyamoto.

Rei had long orange-ish-brown hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She had reddish-brown eyes. Takashi looked at her with a rather serious look and said "Rei! We need to leave, now. Come with me!" The girl in question couldn't help but be pissed off. She was studying and he was doing it in front of her current boyfriend, Hisashi Igou. Hisashi had gray hair and brown eyes. Rei stood from her seat and replied angerily "I don't want to! AND LEAVE ME!" He was definitely pissed off by the way she had replied... This wasn't a good sign. Seeing this, Hisashi walked to the pair and spoke to Takashi "What's going on Takashi?"

The blackette turned his head and glanced at Hisashi as he replied with a rather faint voice "Someone got killed at the front gate and all the teaches there... are now fighting each other. This is a real-serious problem. We need to leave here as soon as possible." The gray-haired man sighed before again asking "You sure?"

Takashi couldn't help but raise his voice at that "We don't have time Hisashi, this is a serious problem! PEOPLE GOT KILLED! We need to leave right now!" The brunette screamed. At first the students paid attention to what he was saying but then... they just shrugged it off and looked back at their teacher who was currently observing this trio. Rei then suddenly got even more angry and pushed Takashi away from her while yelling at him "What is with you and your crazy thoughts?! Why can't you just leave me alo-..." Rei couldn't complete her sentence because she was looking at Takashi's hand. The blackette had lost control over his anger and had proceeded to slap Rei but right at that moment Hisashi had stopped it.

"Let's go!" The gray-haired boy said making Rei blush a bit at that while Takashi could only sigh but shrugged his other thoughts away and did what was better. Hisashi took permission from his teacher and left the classroom along with Rei and her kinda-ex.

"What is with students these days? Especially boys! First there is this Komuro who just skips classes as he pleases and then there is that Uzumaki brat who is always in the library. We can't do anything to him though because he gets perfect scores on all the exams." The teacher then sighed in relief when the troublesome trio left and talked to no one but himself. "Damn that Uzumaki br-..." He couldn't continue what he wanted to say when the man received several glares from Naruto's "fan-girls." He sweatdropped as their devil-like glares bore into his soul.

"Back to your studies" he croaked nervously as he pulled at his neck tie to relieve some tension.

* * *

 _ **With Takashi's Group :**_

* * *

 _"Thank God Hisashi stopped me there. I have no right to do that to Rei... I guess I was letting out the anger from when she dumped me."_ The brunette thought as he ran with Rei and her boyfriend. Takashi currently had a really guilty look on his face but right now wasn't the time so he decided to let go of it.

Rei glanced at Takashi with a calm look. Seeing as they were already running, it was better if she knew what was going on "So what is happening Takashi?" She asked. Her voice was very low compared to before which meant normal, save for the hasty tone it took due to them running.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to explain but I'll try..."

* * *

 _ **With Naruto :**_

"Ah... I'm tired. No progress today either. But I want it so I'll get it. So the only immortal beings known for now are... not humans. But some creatures like; vampires, werewolves, zomb-..." The blond couldn't complete his sentence because suddenly, all the speakers in the school announced a message.

" **Every student! Please evacuate as soon as you can. Don't panic but there has been some saftey problem in the school. Some man eating, dead looking creatures have attacked us. Leave as soon as you can with the help of your sensei. Don't pa- ARRRGGGHHHHHHHH-."** The sound that was coming was very fine until it had turned into a scream of pain causing the speakers to hitch a very high pitch before... it went...dead. Every single student had a rather terrified look. What were these creatures?

The students all-over the school started panicking and even the teachers did as well. Just in a couple of seconds... The whole library was empty. Naruto still sitting on his seat looking at the blog he had been reading. _"Man-eating? Dead looking? Sounds like Zombies to me. Technically they are immortals... Interesting!"_ As soon as this thought crossed the blond's mind, Naruto couldn't help giggle and yell "Immortality here I come!"

* * *

 **The End Of Chapter #01 :**

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_ _ **:**_ _Short right? I know. This is just the beginning though. I have plenty of ideas going through my head and I'll try and write all of them and make this as good of a story as I can. Also this is just beginning as I said before. Everything gets more badass and epic from chapter 2 on. Which will be coming quite soon._

 _Also this is just a side-story of our collab, And the real-story will be posted soon. We hope everyone will enjoy. Check out our individual accounts if you enjoyed this._

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review, we'd greatly appreciate it. Got any questions? P.M or ask in reviews and we'll respond as soon as possible. Well then that is all I have to say! Hopefully the updates will be frequent!_

 _ **~ TheAkumaOrder ~ Out! :-D**_


	2. So, Does This Mean You're Single?

_**We Don't Own Naruto or High School of the Dead!**_

 _ **Enjoy The Chapter!**_

 _ **TheAkumaOrder**_ _ **-**_ _And here it is! The second chapter. We hope you will enjoy it as much as the previous one. And thank you for all the awesome reviews and favs. We really, REALLY appreciate it! Enjoy everyone! Hopefully this will be just as good as the previous one if not better._

* * *

 _ **Saga #01 - The Beginning**_

* * *

 _ **Quest For Immortality**_

 _ **Chapter #02 - So, Does This Mean You're Single?**_

 _"Dead-like creatures huh? Zombies... They don't die according to my studies. Technically they are immortals... interesting!"_ As soon as this thought crossed the blond's mind, he couldn't help but giggle and yell "Immortality here I come!" The blond closed his current book and grinned maniacally after standing to his feet. Naruto grinned a goofy grin while subsequantially putting his hands in his pockets before calmly walking out of the library.

 _"Immortality! Immortality! Here I come! Here I come! I'll love you forever if I can just attain you. Let me have you, beautiful immortality. Every square inch of you! Hehehe"_ Naruto perversly skulked around the school corridors.

* * *

 _ **With Takashi's Group :**_

* * *

"... And that's about it!" Rei's ex-boyfriend said as he finished explaining the situation to the couple in front of him. For all he knew, _they c_ ould appear at any moment. Takashi had explained it but Rei and Hisashi were having a hard time believing what the young man had just said.

"So you're saying... they're like zombies?" The girl spoke first and couldn't help but giggle at Takashi. Hisashi was the second one to talk and what he had said was very similar. "So... Takashi... I could believe this if you said there were some burglers or even a drunken murderer... but... Hahahhahhaha! You actually think we'd believe all this crap?"

Takashi couldn't help but get pissed-off at their reactions. The situation was severe and the odds were stacked against them. Yet Rei and her boyfriend were joking around? "You don't believe me? Well then fuck you assholes! I was trying to help you guys get out of here alive! Instead of that you guys go and spit in my face! As if I were a mere side character!" He reasked to be sure but the answer however was the same. The difference was that this time, it was just a negative nod of their heads.

" _Fuck it! If they wanna die, then they can! Ha! I'd even bet that Hisashi'll be the first to go!"_ The brunette angrily thought while sighed before turning around and walking away in the opposite direction. "Hey Takashi... where are you going?" The protagonist-looking teen turned around and saw both with serious looks plastered on their faces. "We were joking, okay. Even if you're lying, the speakers weren't. Let's get through this together." Yeah it's better to stay in a group of three rather than two." The grey-haired boyfriend added with a grin.

" _Fine! No, good actually. Because I was getting pissed and truthfully, I would've died on my own! Thank God!"_ Takashi thought before again returning to the duo. "You guys wouldn't have survived without me anyway!" he arrogantly shouted while rubbing the back of his head. The brunette then cleared his throat before he continued "Let's g-..." His sentence was interrupted as Hisashi spoke again "Not like this. We need some weapons."

"Is that all men think about? Screw weapons! I need to make a phone call. You have your phone Hisashi?" The only girl in the group asked as she held her hand out for the phone. She was happy though because if there really were man-eating creatures in the school, they weren't coming after them at the moment. The grey-haired boy offered her a small smile before nodding and handing his girlfriend the phone she requested.

"My dad is part of the police force so he'll be a big help..." said Rei as she dialed her father's number to inform him of their current predicament. Rei, who had an optimistic look up until now suddenly had a face that showed fear and shock.

"No way..." she managed to sqeak before dropping the arm holding the phone to her side, limp with helplessness.

"What happened?" Takashi simply asked. The girl couldn't say it again so she just activated the speaker feature and let Hisashi and Takashi hear what had scared her. " **Please wait for a service personnel or try calling again at a later time. The emergency line is currently under heavy load!** "

"If that's true... then the voice that came out of the speakers wasn't a joke..." The grey-haired man added as a bead of sweat fell down his face. This kind of pissed Takashi off even more "What are you both? CRAZY!? There are people dying around the school! If we want to live, We have to leave!" The brunette screamed out as the anger took over his senses. Desperate to survive he walked ahead of the duo. But even Hisashi knew that now... sticking together was the best choice.

"AAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" many voices suddenly echoed through every part of the school. They didn't have the luxary of blocking out the blood curtling screams so they just pushed on. Silence took over but it was soon broken by Rei's current boyfriend saying, "Let's go the other way!" he shouted and ran in the opposite direction of going outside.

"Aren't we supposed to go outside?" Takashi asked. Tensing in fear, he realized he was the only who had seen that disgusting sight for himself. Unlike his two companions. "Fine then. But let's take another route. All those students are in a panic so it'll be harder to make it through the crowds safely. At least that is what I can assume after hearing those screams. Plus I watch a lot of discovery channel."

Takashi sweatdropped at this comment. " _How was the discovery channel going to help with this catastraphy?_ "

"Even though the reasoning is complete bullshit, you're probably right. Let's take a different route." Hisashi is always right! Let's go!" Rei added and without losing a second the trio left.

* * *

 _ **With Naruto :**_

* * *

 _"My sweet, lovely asylum! My captivating, dream! Here I come! The first thing I'm going to do after becoming immortal is try dying! Hahahahaha! And I won't die. That'd be soooo coooooool!"_ Thought the blond as he walked out of the library with a cool and calm exterior. However, as soon as he heard a scream, the blond turned to his right to find the source. He saw a beautiful brunette girl with big f-cup breasts being pushed to ground as a zombie tried to bite her.

 _"It's just as wikipedia says! They're just a mass of primitive instincts. Man reading sure does come in handy at times like this! I should be able to kill it easily then!"_ the blonde thought before looking at the brunnette beauty. He didn't really care if he saved her in time or not but he was eager to gain immortality.

" **GAAAAAHHH!** " The zombie groaned as it advanced on the girl, knocking her onto her backside and leaning in for the bite.

"Ple-please... please don't bit-bite me." Shaking with fear and terrible thoughts of what was about to happen to her, the girl couldn't help but start tear up in anguish. Just when the zombie was about to bite her, He was sent flying to a side by a kick from Naruto.

"Naru-sama... thank you for helping me." The brunette girl said and tried to stand to her feet but couldn't do so... intentionally so that her Naruto-sama would come and pick her up. Unfortunately that's not what happened.

"Hey girly, did that thing manage to bite you?" He asked glancing at the girl and the zombie who had just stood on his feet. Naruto's eyes before this had been normal but right now, they were cold and had no sympathy or understanding.

The brunette had been shocked by the question at first but didn't waste a second as she quickly answered in a single breathe "No, Naru-sama came and saved me in time." This made the blond go in thinking mode as he pinched his chin and sat down on the floor in a cross-legged position. While the girl in question could only blush harder _"Naru-sama is soooo cooooool! He's so calm, even in a situation like this."_ The girl thought. And since her eyes were locked on Naruto, she had failed to notice that the zombie was walking closer and closer towards them.

 _"I've read so many things about the zomnbies and their biting habit. If my final analysis is correct, after getting bitten, humans lose their humanity. That's just based on hypothetical situations and bad zombie movies so it's not definitive. And there's one more problem. Zombies have a big weakness. Which doesn't make me want to use them for my immortality goal. But before I worry about that, I need to see how that biting-system works."_ The blond again went in deep thought and just when the gap between him and the zombie was almost cleared, he grinned a wide smile and stood back on his feet. He gave that brunette girl his hand and picked her up bridal-style.

"Zombie, Show me your biting-technique!"

" **GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** " "Kyaaaaa" the brunette yelled in unison with the zombie.

"Okay then, at least give me one of your teeth."

" **GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** "

" _Maybe his ears got destroyed after that kick. Who knows, People surely don't call me strong as hell for nothing! Hahahaha! And after immortality it'll get even better." "_ Zombie-guy or gal, Please eat this girl."

" **Gaaaaaarahshstasr!** " "Naruto-Sama! Noooooo!" she protested as Naruto dodged a lunge from the zombie making the teen's boobs bounce and hit his chin. " _What the hell? These things are ridiculous._ " he thought slightly annoyed from the hit.

"Thank you!... Hey aren't you that foreign exchange student? Jeff was it?"

" **Gaaaaaaahhhhh**!"

"You know what? Nevermind I don't actually care. Just help me become immortal!"

* * *

" _He gave a different sound... But he stops walking when I don't talk. Theory 1, Complete. They react to the vibrations of sounds. Well then the biting-thing is what I'm interested in. So..._ " Naruto then rolled that girl's shirt up and threw it to a side leaving her in just her black bra and denim jeans.

" _Are my dreams finally coming true? Does Naruto-same love me as well? I_ _s Naruto-sama going to do me right now? In this situation?! HE IS SOOOO COOOO-..._ ARRRGGGHHHH!" Before the girl could proceed further in her thought, the blond pinched her revealed stomach really tightly. This made her scream in pain. Naruto like usual wasn't aware of his own strength which led to him pinching a bit too hard.

"P-please be ge-n-gentle Na-... Arghhhh-.." Before she even knew what happened, the zombie reacted to the vibration of her scream and bite her making blood spurt out in several directions. Some hit even Naruto's face and his clothes were ruined.

"Okay then let's see." He said to no one now but himself as he observed the girl's eyes turning black and her skin color getting darker too. Just in a couple of seconds she opened her eyes and let out a " **Gaaaaaahhhhh!** " like the other zombie.

"Nice, Theory 2... Complete! So if I get bitten, I become immortal but... Theory 3.." The lady zombie that was in the blond's arms turned her head towards Naruto and was about to bite him when he quickly tossed her into the air. Before she could come back down, the blond slapped the already-present zombie's face with enough force to sever his head and sent it flying towards the opposite wall. Blood gushed out of the creature's body before it fell limp to the floor. Naruto grinned as he saw the body fall on the ground lifelessly.

"Sweet, Time for Theory 4..." he began waiting for the female zombie to come back to him but when he looked up, he saw she was stuck in the ceiling. He had thrown her too hard and so, he now had to improvise. Going over to a lone mop, Naruto began jumping to hit the zombie off of the roof.

"You bastard. Why'd you have to get stuck! I let you die for a reason, Girly. Get down here!" he whined as he failed to hit the body the first three jumps. The next jump however, Naruto was able to hit part of the zombie's head making it loose enough to fall back down. The zombie didn't waste a second in getting up but Naruto used his chance and punched a whole straight through the zombie's chest.

It's insides blew out causing a ridiculous amount of blood to spill out. The zombie however continued to bite at Naruto's face. Lucky for him, his arm kept the zombie at a safe distance. He kicked the man eater in the stomach freeing his hand and knocking the zombie away.

 _"Hit them hard in the chest to make a hole... Theory 4, A success as well. Now to get myself immortality. Man I'm filthy..."_ The genius high schooler thought as he threw away his shirt revealing his muscular abs. He picked the unconscious zombie up in one hand, the mop still in the other hand, and proceeded to walk outside the high school to go to his house for some tests. " _So they only die when you destroy the head? The brain to be more spesific but still, incomplete._ "

* * *

 _ **With Takashi's Group :**_

* * *

" **Gaaaaaahhhhhhhh!** " Before Takashi, Rei and Hisashi stood a living-corpse. A zombie and they could only look on in fear and anxiousness since apparently, the trio had made it to the roof but had forgotten to take any weapons. Stupid phone call. So now they were bare-handed and had to pass a being that was superior to them in every way. Luckily for them, this zombie was a straggler who wandered onto the roof alone.

"Rei..." The fear instilled silence was solely broken by the lone girl's boyfriend as he turned his hands into fists and an excited smirk found it's way onto his face. Takashi on the other hand could just watch petrified, his legs shaking in a steady rythm . He'd seen what happened to people who were bitten by these things and let's just say, it didn't look fun. Rei continued staring at the zombie and just rolled her eyes to look at the grey-haired boy without moving. "Yes Hisashi?" she shakily asked.

"I'm going to kill this bastard while you both run." he finished as he walked a bit closer to the zombie and went into a fighting stance..

"Don-.." The orangette's sentence was cut-off in half as Takashi interrupted "Don't you dare do that Hisashi. One bite is all _they_ need and then game over. We can't take risks and fight _it_ without any weapons." Hisashi smirked a bit as he heard that and replied with confidence "Don't worry Takashi, I'm a black belt! I can take of at least on-.." before Hisashi could even start fighting the zombie, it walked off of the room splattering on impact.

"That was anti-climactic." Hisashi paled walking back to his friends.

"IT'S OUR CHANCE!" Takashi yelled as soon as he saw that they were now alone on the roof.

"This time we had luck, But we'd surely need some weapons if we want to survive!" he continued as they all looked around the roof for weapons.

"Crow bar!" yelled Hisashi as he lucked out and found one behind the door leading to the roof. Takashi was fortunate enough to find a block of wood left over from one of the janitors trying to patch up a hole left by some science lab experiment gone wrong. Rei was left with nothing so decided to just stick close to Hisashi much to Takashi's annoyance.

"Okay let's go!" Rei said from behind her boyfriend as they made their way across the roof towards the other buildings on campass.

* * *

 _ **Back With Naruto :**_

Naruto was now walking around the school, bashing zombie after zombie one at a time as he lugged around at least 3 carcases. "Damn, they never end. Immortality doesn't wanna be easy. The struggle is real!" he said as he went to open a classroom door.

Twisting the doorknob, Naruto swung the door open to reaveal at least 30 zombies. Probably a whole class. His face paled slightly as he just stared in awe at his bad luck. "Shit there are a lot of you fuckers."

They began to pile out as Naruto took a few steps back. "I got this! Immortality!" he screamed as he charged towards them, mop in one hand and his other one, cocked back in a fist. He stabbed the closest one in the face with the mop killing it instantly. The only problem was that at this moment, the last one piled out of the room. There had to be maybe 50 zombies in the hallway with him now.

"Shit, they're too many. I'm not risking my golden opportunity for immortality by dying. I'm out bitches!" he said as he went to go pick of his already killed "trophies." However when he turned around, the mob of man-eaters were walking all over them.

"Damn it I earned those. My experiments." Naruto whined as he took a step back. He turned around to run only to see a zombie with half of it's face eaten off inches from him. Naruto's face lost all life as his mind went blank. " _Holy shit!_ " was all he could think.

" **AHHHHHHH** " Naruto screamed with a high pitched shreik as he pushed through the zombie and made a beeline for the stairs leading anywhere but there. He rounded the steps like the wind and made it to the roof in a matter of seconds. Or at least he would have if it wasn't for a metal door blocking his way.

 _"_ ** _WAM!_** _"_ was all that was heard as Naruto face planted into the door. He was so scared, he hadn't even noticed it. "Glad no one saw that. Stupid door!" he muttered before kicking it off of it's hinges.

Walking through the now empty space, he realized he was safe for the moment. He bent down, using his knees as support to catch his breath before looking up to see something perturbing. He noticed three students making their way across the roof. " _Who're they_?" Naruto wondered.

The blonde went to go after them when he heard the noise of the undead behind him. He turned to see that the zombies were on the steps approaching the roof. Letting his instincts take over, he hid behind the dome of concrete surrounding the doorway. The zombies bursted on the scene and walked away from Naruto towards the group of teens who were arguing on the other end of the giant roof.

" _Loud idiots. If they die, is it my fault for leaving the door open? Nah they were loud idiots._ " Naruto thought as he watched the show, clearly not remembering how loudly he had screamed the previous moment.

* * *

 _ **With Takashi's Group :**_

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean you can't break through the gate!" Takashi yelled as he stared dumbfounded at Hisashi.

"I mean I can't open it. It's harder than it looks in the movies." the teen defended.

"But it's a fucking crowbar! Make it work we have to get off the roof eventually!" Takashi yelled again as he watched his companion wack at the lock and chain on the steel gate that blocked off the stairs leading to the ground.

"Stop pressuring him. I bet you couldn't do it!" Rei scolded earning her a scowl from her ex. Just then, Rei heard a growl and turned around to see a horde of zombies running at them. With a scream that put Naruto's to shame, both boys in the group were alerting to their attackers making Hisashi move in front of Rei.

"This isn't good. Takashi switch weapons with me. Try to get that gate open!" Hisashi yelled as he kicked a zombie, knocking it down on top of a few other zombies. He then threw the crowbar to Takashi who then caught it and threw his block of wood back. His first attempt just clanged against the metal chain lock with little result. The second strike caused Takashi to actually drop the crowbar. " _Shit this isn't working. At this rate_..." he thought before he heard a blood curdling scream.

Hisashi had been bitten in his arm by a zombie who was then trying to pull the gray haired teen into the crowd. Rei was trying to pull him away as she cried after him. "Hisashi NOO! Hisashi fight back! Hisashi!"

Takashi watched helplessly as Rei was over powered and Hisashi was pulled into the group of zombies. Adrenaline surging through him, the blackette slammed the crowbar into the lock snapping it in half and letting the chains fall to the ground with a "CLANG."

Running over to a crying Rei, he grabbed her by her arm and tried to pull her to her feet. "We can't leave him" she screamed as she struggled against Takashi. "He'd never leave one of us. He'll make it if we hurry!" she continued frantically.

Takashi shut his eyes in pain as he recieved another surge of energy. He pulled her from her arm and threw her over his back. He then grabbed the block of wood from the floor and ran behind the gate. Takashi shut the steel barricade before jamming the crowbar into it to wedge it shut. He then fell to his knees next to Rei as she too sat on the floor in shock.

* * *

 **With Naruto :**

* * *

 _"Damn did he just get eaten? Brutal! it must've hurt like a bitch. Glad I'll be immortal soon. Can't wait to avoid that!"_ Naruto thought before standing up from his hiding spot.

"Glad I didn't help them. Now, if my calculations are correct, most of ' _them_ ' are up here so i should be able to leave through the front door." the whiskered genius said to himself as he skipped down the steps joyously. Clearly forgetting the fact that he just watched a fellow classmate die.

* * *

 _ **With Takashi's Duo :**_

* * *

To say that the pair were shocked would be an understatement. The screaming had stopped which might have been the best part of the day for them. Now they sat on the ground baffled and silent, with nothing but a wedged metal gate between them and now 51 man-eating abominations.

Rei was surprisingly the first one of the two to break the silence. She had been quietly sobbing until then but she whiped her eyes and began to speak. " Why? Why did this happen?" she sobbed as she clenched her fists against the floor, tears dropping steadily.

Takashi was still stunned so it took him a while to respond. He wasn't even sure if he should respond. But he figured he needed to comfort her if she was ever going to try to get out of here with him. "There has to be a cause. Maybe even a reason for all of this. And once we know the cause, we'll be able to solve it." He wasn't sure if that was going to work but it was all he had.

The blackette stood to his feet and turned lifelessly towards the zombies at the gate. They had calmed down and were now just banging once and a whle on the barricade. He kept his eyes their for a moment before looking over the edge of the school roof. His eyes widened when he saw what looked like a ray of hope.

"Hey! Rei get up! We have to go. Let's go, we have to hurry!" he said as he ran over to her and stood her to her feet.

"What is it Takashi? Have you gone crazy?" she questioned as she looked into his eyes.

With determination brimming, Takashi said calmly, "There's a bus loading with students and staff. It's really close. We can make it!"

Before waiting for her answer, Takashi grabbed her hand and lead her down the steep steps at top speed towards the bus. Lucky for them, not many zombies were in their way so they just ran past them. Seeing the school nurse at the entrance to the bus, they were allowed to get on the bus. Before Takashi could get on though, he noticed noise coming from the front of the school.

Turning to see what the source was, he was surprised by what he saw.

* * *

 **With Naruto :**

* * *

Walking down another flight of stairs, Naruto couldn't help but jump slightly when he heard a girl's scream. It was coming from the steps below him and since it was already on his way down, he decided to see what was going on. Walking down another flight, Naruto saw two girls being protected by a few teenge boys. A few zombies were approaching so without missing a step, Naruto closed the distance between them and now stood between the zombies and their targets.

" _I can't have these idiots being loud. From the looks of it, these zombies are blind but react to sound. Including this chick's annoying screams._ " he thought while the girls squaled over his shirtless form. "What... is the problem?" Naruto said earing dumbfounded looks from the guys while the girls screamed "Naruto-sama's sooo cool!"

Naruto eased into a stance but before the zombies could attack, the one in front of Naruto was shot through the head with what looked like a construction nail. Naruto looked up to see a slightly overweight'ed guy pointing what looked like a gun at the zombies. "I won't be outdone!" said Naruto as he punched one of " _them_ " in the face knocking it clean off.

"Damn that kid's strong" said a purpled haired girl weilding a bushido sword as she jumped from the steps and killed the remaining two zombies. "Is that nail gun modified! That's sooo coool!" Naruto cooed while oggling the weapon.

"Oh so you have an eye for genius! My weapons are number 1! HAHAHA!" the overweight'ed teen boasted making his companions sweatdrop.

"So is anyone bit?" Naruto asked making the girls flip out again and one of the guys to complain. "Hey Naomi! You're my girlfriend! WHY?!" he cried melodramatically.

"No, no one's bite." said another one of the guys making Naruto sigh. " _I've wasted too much time._ "

He went to go his own way when the purple haired bushido practitioner stopped him. "Where do you think you're going. We should stay together. We don't know what we're dealing with and we need a plan."

"Actually, I know what we're dealing with. They're zombies. They are blind and only respond to sound. They have more strength than a normal human as seen when they break through wooden classroom doors effortlessly. As for a plan, i was going to go through the front if you want to come. I saw a bus loading students up." Naruto rattled off causing some people's jaws to stand agape.

"Wait do you have proof of this?" a pink haired girl with practice asked with an annoyed attitude.

"Yeah my proof is that i'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nuff said." Naruto stated plainly as he walked towards the door.

The pinkette was shocked. This was the kid that always beat her on tests. And in every class. She was a genius so she always assumed he'd be this super genius. But this guy? _"Life's not fair. Why did he survive?"_ she thought with a whine to herself as she and her group began to follow the blonde.

"I'm with the super strong guy. Did you see him punch off that zombie's head!" the gun enthusiest cheered earning him a "Shhhhhhhhhh..." from Naruto.

"Oi, they respond to noise, remember? So if you don't wanna die, I suggest you shut up."

"Sorry, Strong-san." the teen moped as they approached the front entrance. It was blocked by maybe 20 zombies which worried many in their newly formed group. "What do we do Naruto-sama?" Naomi's friend asked in a hushed voice.

Naruto crinckled his nose, clearly thinking quickly before he took the nail gun from his new 'comrade.'

"I'm sorry I was loud. Don't take my baby Strong-san." The teen yelled in a hushed yet frantic voice.

Naruto ignored this and shot at a chair in the class room down the hall. The zombies perked at this and began clearing from the exit. Naruto gave the teen his gun back and said, "Chill man. We can go now."

Walking quietly, Naruto's group were mostly out of the school when someone's weapon clanged against the front door. Zombies throughout the schoolyard turned and began moving towards them. " _Idiots!_ " thought Naruto before he turned to the group. "Okay so it's time to make a break for the bus."

"What!" shreiked the pink haired girl before Naruto quickly took off, punching zombie after zombie as he went. She was still shocked but snapped out of it when the bushido girl also ran after him.

"Damn morons. How is he so smart when it comes to tests! This is suicide." she complained as she ran after them.

* * *

 **Takashi :**

* * *

Takashi sweatdropped as he notcied a blonde haired teen running like his life depended on it, out of the front entrance of the school with a bunch of students and zombies behind him. " _What idiot would use the front door at a time like this?"_ he thought before getting onto the bus.

"He have to wait. Some students are still coming." Takashi told the school nurse as she sat in the driver's seat. Many kids who were on the bus looked out the window to see who was coming.

"NARUTO-SAMA! WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR HIM!" one girl screamed making Rei cover her mouth. "Shut up fan-girl number 1. Do you want the zombies to come after us?!" Rei complained.

"Fan-girl number one." the girl sobbed comically at the insult. Rei got up so Takashi could have the window seat before sitting down next to him. "I'm a little worried about Shido-sensai. He's a sleevebag and a potential problem!" she whispered to Takashi as he glanced over to see the teacher flirting with some school girls.

* * *

 **With Naruto :**

Naruto punched another zombie as he approached the bus. "I could get used to this. It's kinda fun." he thought as he turned around to check on the people who were behind him.

The gun lover was defending the pinkette, the purple bushido girl was going wild, and what would have been sad to most people except Naruto, they lost almost eveyone else.

Making a final break for the bus, Naruto ran on followed by the surviving members of his rag tag group.

Naruto walked right to a bench next to Takashi and Rei. He didn't notice it was them until he glanced over. "Oh it's you guys!? I saw you two on the roof." he jumped as the bus started up.

"So..." he continued as he looked at Rei. "...Does this mean you're single?" he asked plainly.

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at the ground with a solumn look. "Dude!" yelled Takashi as he squeezed Rei's hand.

"What? Too soon?" Naruto asked as Takashi violently nodded his head. The blonde just made an "O" shape with his mouth as he looked out the window.

" **CRASH!** " was the sound the bus made as it slammed through the school's front gate and out onto the streets. Naruto just watched as he saw the school fade away.

" _The apocolypse? Zombies? Immortality, I'm coming for you. I can already taste it! All those deaths will be worth it hehehe._ " Naruto thought with a huge smile.

* * *

 **The End Of Chapter #02** _:_

* * *

 _ **TheAkumaOrder**_ _ **:**_ _Chapter's done again! Phew. This one was done faster than we expected. But it is, Soooo.. That's a good thing! As mentioned in the previous chapter, the story will keep getting more badass and epic with each chapter since there are three brains working on it. We hope all of you enjoyed the chapter and will enjoy the future ones as well._

 _We'll be making more stories and hopefully you'll like all of them._ _All the stories published on this account are written and done by the following authors and you can check our individual accounts too if you want._

 _ **TheFlashPirate**_

 _ **FatalityMass**_

 _ **Stickermans50**_

 _Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter just like the last one and will enjoy the futures ones as well, Got any questions concerning the story? Ask in reviews or P.M us and one of us will respond as soon as possible and probably answer the asked question as well. That is if it doesn't give away the plot. Lol. Well then that is all we have and want to say right now, See ya everyone in the next chapter... Which will also be coming real soon. Like really soon._

 _ **~ TheAkumaOrder**_ _ **~ Out!**_


End file.
